Is there a doctor in the room?
by VintageTottie
Summary: A novella including one very dishy doctor and an overworked waitress who hates hospitals. Lemons eventually, once Bella has recovered from her concussion!
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there my future minions! I bring to you a novella!**

**I was originally going to turn this into a one-shot but it would be too long.  
**

**Feedback will be greatly appreciated and any requests shall be considered.  
**

**I do not own anything despite wishing to own my very own Doctor Edward.  
**

**I shall allow you to read the novella instead of my meaningless rambles!  
**

**Thank you, pleasre review :)  
**

* * *

**Is there a doctor in the room  
**

"Is there a doctor in the room?" I cringed as I heard the words, this was no doubt another one of my patients teasing me. Being the supermodel worthy doctor that I am ensures I encounter this type of jokes multiple times a day. My brother, Emmett, loves it when something like this happens. I however hate it. It's one of those cliché lines that seems to follow you everywhere.

"Here's one!" A light, upbeat voice called out. I had to clutch the side of the table to prevent myself from exploding. Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you my amazing little sister, Alice _fucking _Cullen. Yes, that little annoying voice belonged to her and the last time I checked it was only the two of us dining and she was a personal shopper. I kicked Alice in the shins before standing up to see what kind of situation my charming sister had just landed me in.

The woman who had called out for a doctor looked to be in her sixties, she was short and plump, if she were my patient I'd have her on a diet. The woman's chubby face was ashen as her eyes shone with fear, as I approached her I saw a young woman lying on the ground at her feet. She girl looked to be in her late twenties, she was petite and looked in need of a good few meals. Her hair was scruffily tied back in a pony tail and looked to be greasy, her nails were covered in chipped nail varnish. Her scruffy appearance appalled me, growing up around Alice meant that I rapidly learnt the importance of looking pristine and smart from the second I get up to the second I go to sleep. Despite this woman's scruffy appearance her face was beautiful and thankfully was not caked in make up. Her skin was pale which made her plump, luscious, red lips stand out. I shook my head as I crouched down beside the girl, the plump lady crouched down with me and took a hold of the girl's hand.

"What happened?" I asked the elderly woman as I checked the girl's pulse. Thankfully she was still alive so this would be pretty straight forward.

"I don't know, one minute I had sent her out to take your order and the next thing I knew she was on the ground." Well that explained it. I checked the girl over and came to the conclusion that she had only passed out, however she was still unconscious. "Edward, move her onto a booth." My sister suggested, peering down at the young lady. I did as she said and lifter the girl into my arms, she was so light, my mother would be force feeding her.

"What's her name?" I asked the elderly woman as I tried to wake the girl.

"Isabella Swan." It was a beautiful name.

"Ms Swan." I called, noticing the little tell tale signs that she was gradually regaining consciousness. My breath hitched in my throat as her eyes sprung open, they were a comforting brown which drew me in. Fright and confusion was evident in her eyes and a strange part of me felt like I just wanted to take her in my arms and comfort her, however that would involve touching her greasy hair and I did not want to do that, thank you very much.

"How are you feeling Ms Swan?" I asked, stepping back from her so avoid coming into contact with that hair. Her eyes flashed to mine and I felt a tremble flow through my body.

"Dizzy." Her smooth voice replied, her voice was like music to my ears, she was amazing. Despite the hair. Why was I so fixated on the hair? Bloody hell I need to get laid.

"I think you should get yourself to the hospital." I stated, putting on my best stern doctor face.

"No, I'm not going to a hospital." Defiance was clear on her face, she was stubborn. I bet she was something in bed. Fuck, no. Don't think like that.

"Do you have anybody who can look after you at home?" I asked, secretly hoping to discover whether or not she has a boyfriend.

"No."

I frowned, I hadn't expected such a blunt reply. My doctor mode kicked in as she revealed she had nobody to look after her.

"Then you need to go into hospital."

Isabella's body shook with fright at the mention of the hospital, I wondered what was her problem with hospitals.

"Come on Edward, the poor girl obviously doesn't want to go to hospital. Why don't we take her back to your apartment? You're a doctor so you can look after her, it'll be like her being in hospital, just without the hospital."

It's official, my sister is bonkers.

There is no way on this earth I would be taking this greasy thing home with me, what she needed was a hospital.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Shut up Edward and carry her to your car."

As much as I disliked Alice's plan I knew better than to disagree with her so I scooped Isabella into my arms and ignored her expressions of displeasure. Once I had seated her in the front seat of my beloved Volvo I turned back to glare at Alice, she had a urge smile plastered across her face. I groaned and turned back to face Isabella, "It's this or hospital." I explained, shrugging my shoulders. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from asking her if she could refrain from letting her hair touch the interior of my car.

The car journey to my apartment was excruciating, Alice was in her own car so it was just myself and Isabella in my beloved Volvo. There was an awkward silence as Isabella appeared to be trying to figure out what had just happened meanwhile I was gripping my steering wheel as I had noticed Bella's hair was touching my car interior. Not cool. Thankfully we eventually reached my apartment and Alice pulled up beside me and winked at me. She was so infuriating.

"I'm sorry about this." I said to the stranger sitting beside me in my car.

"You really shouldn't have gone to all this trouble." Her sweet voice flowed smoothly through the air.

"I' a doctor, it's my job to worry."

"Thank you, it's nice to have somebody to worry about me for once."

Her reply intrigued me but I could tell she was tired so instead of interrogating her I quickly made my way round to her side of the car and scooped her up into my arms, there was no way I was going to allow her to walk.

Welcome to my flat Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) **

**I would very much love to hear (read) your thoughts and feedback so please review.  
**

**Until next time,  
**

**VintageTottie XO  
**


	2. Chapter 2

******Well hello there :)  
**

**I haven't really got anything to say other than thank you for the reviews :D  
**

**Bella's POV**

"Hello?" I asked, picking up my mobile phone. I immediately regretted not checking the caller ID before answering.

"Miss Swan." My renting agent's stuffy voice came through the line. Oh joy, he'll be begging me for my rent again. When were these people going to understand that I just simply did not have the money to pay these bills? I would have if it had not been for the expense of my father's funeral. My father was the only relative I had which meant all of his estate was given to me after his death, including his debts. Unfortunately before my father's death he had incurred multiple debts which I was still trying to pay off on top of my own debts. Despite having a degree in English literature I was working in an Italian restaurant as I couldn't get a job in journalism. The pay was abysmal and I was not earning enough to pay my outgoings. I decided to just hang up on my agent, there was no way I was going to have this conversation today.

Once I had hung up the phone on my agent I quickly changed into my uniform and looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was thick with grease but my water had been turned off last week due to me not paying the bills so there was nothing I could do to resolve my hair problem. Other than my hair I looked horrible, the stress had taken a toll on my health along side my lack of money for food so I was skinny and gaunt looking. I hated who I had become but I couldn't see any way out of it. I picked up my bag and slipped on my black worn pumps ready for work. I headed towards my front door to make my way to work in my old beat up truck but when I opened my front door there was somebody outside who I had not been expecting. Standing in front of me was my landlord.

"Laurent." I greeted him curtly.

"Miss Swan, nice to see you're still alive. I thought perhaps you had been involved in an accident which had left you unable to pay your rent for the past two months."

"I'll pay you soon, I just need to get the money through."

"It's too late, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Please Laurent, I have nowhere else to go."

"That's not my problem Miss Swan, if you could collect your stuff now and be out of your apartment within the next hour."

"I can't, I have to go to work."

"Well in that case if you hand me your keys I'll clear the place for you and leave your stuff outside in bags, you can collect them after work."

I felt the tears pool in my eyes as I realised there was no point in arguing, he was going to throw me out whatever happened and I may as well let him clear the place out for me instead of risking losing my job.

"Okay." I whispered, handing my keys over to him. I didn't wait for him to reply, I quickly turned around and made my way to my truck, tears were freely running down my cheeks.

I automatically drove to work as I tried to stop myself from crying, this had to be the worst day ever. I pulled up in my usual car parking space and sat there for a minute whilst trying to catch my breath, I had to figure out what I'd do next. I had nobody I could go to for help, none of my family were alive apart from my mother and I had no way of contacting her. I would have to go back to my apartment after work and collect my things, then I would spend the night in my truck before searching for a new job tomorrow which would pay more money.

I climbed out of my truck and I had to place a hand on my steering wheel to steady myself, I hadn't eaten all day and I was beginning to feel faint. I took a deep breath and tried to steady myself, I couldn't afford to take the day off from work so I had to pull myself together and get through the next five hours. Maybe I could get myself some food too. I pushed the door open and walked into the empty restaurant, it wouldn't open for another hour and before that I had to dress all of the tables. I quickly put my bag down and began to dress the tables for the busy evening that was ahead of me.

"Bella?" A voice called from across the restaurant, I looked up from the table that I was currently dressing to see my boss.

"Evening Mrs Newton." I called, smiling at her. Mrs Newton had been kind enough to give me this job despite my lack of experience, she had taken me under her wing and taught me the business.

"You don't look well dear." She had been concerned about me ever since my father's death.

"I'm fine, I just feel a little tired."

"Bella, have you eaten today?"

"Yes" I lied, looking down at the pile of menus in my hand. I could tell Mrs Newton had seen through my lies.

"There's some pizza that was left over from the lunch time rush, why don't you go and heat some up whilst I finish the tables."

"It's fine, I'm not hungry."

"Bella, I can see through your lies. Go and eat something."

I did as I was told and smiled at Mrs Newton as she took the menus from me, I headed into the kitchen and heated myself up some pizza. It was a Wednesday night which meant it wouldn't be busy in the restaurant so it was only myself and Mrs Newton working today. I felt a lot better once I had eaten, at least that was one less thing for me to think about once I finished work today. My hands began to shake as I remembered that I had nowhere to go once I finished work tonight, I knew Mrs Newton would help me if I asked her but it was unfair to do so, she had already done far to much for me. I had to forget about what would happen once I stepped outside this restaurant and I had to get back to work, the doors would be opening in five minutes and I had people to serve.

It was a quiet night in the restaurant as I had predicted, there were only two tables occupied. One was an elderly couple who seemed to be celebrating some form of anniversary and the other table was a young man and woman, the woman was short with a short black bob and looked pixie like. The man looked like he didn't want to be there, his green eyes were hardly ever focused on the woman in front of him and he was constantly dragging his hand through his unruly hair.

The thought of not having a home or enough money to cover my bills were not easy to escape and throughout the night the fear had been escalating inside me, I felt as if I was going to explode. I picked up my note pad and started to make my way over to the table with the young couple. I felt myself go cold and my eyesight began to go.

"Bella?" I heard a voice faintly in the background, it sounded like Mrs Newton. I tried to answer her but I couldn't make my mouth work, I felt detached form my body. I tried to call out for help but I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. The darkness began to take over my eyesight and I felt my body go limp. The last thing I remember hearing is Mrs Newton crying out and asking for a doctor.

* * *

I felt myself being moved, someone's arms were around me, their fingers digging into my side as they laid me down on something soft. It was quite comfortable and I was quite content to just lay here and fall asleep. Before I could open my eyes to see who had moved me I felt my mind being engulfed by a darkness that I couldn't fight. I was pulled out of the dark abyss by somebody calling my name.

"Ms Swan?" It was faint and sounded far away but I was sure it was the voice of a man. I prised my eyes open and blinked a few times at the sight that greeted me. Standing above me looking down at me were big green eyes which were full of expression, I cleared my throat and pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"How are you feeling Ms Swan?" The man asked, I licked my lips as I tried to find my voice. How was I feeling? As I focused on myself I realised that I was very dizzy, the restaurant was spinning around me.

"Dizzy." I squeaked out, putting my hands out to grip the side of the table in front of me, my hands were shaking.

"I think you should get yourself to the hospital." The man said, his eyes boring into mine. No way was I stepping foot inside a hospital. The last time I had been in a hospital was with my father, I had sat at the side of his bed as he had slowly passed away. I had watched the life slowly drain out of him.

"No, I'm not going to a hospital."

"Do you have anybody who can look after you at home?"

I had to bite my lip to stop myself from scoffing at his question, I had nobody. "No." I answered, looking down at my hands and feeling self conscious.

"Then you need to go into hospital."

Oh this guy had to be joking, I may be feeling like a rag doll but there was nothing stopping me from hitting him.

"Come on Edward, the poor girl obviously doesn't want to go to hospital. Why don't we take her back to your apartment? You're a doctor so you can look after her, it'll be like her being in hospital, just without the hospital." I turned to look at the young woman who was now talking, she looked like a scary pixie and she was definitely crazy. No way on this earth was I going with him. Not going to happen.

"I don't think that's a good idea." The green eyed man replied. I was starting to like him!

"Shut up Edward and carry her to your car."

Excuse me? Did this evil pixie not realise that I was laying right here. He was not carrying me to his car.

I squealed as the man scooped me up in his perfectly sculpted arms, this was not fair.

"Put me down!" I cried, glaring at the guy. He didn't even show any signs of acknowledging what I had just said. The arrogant git carried me to his car and even strapped me in. I was about ready to slap him when he turned around and said, "It's this or hospital." I suppose he had a point but still I would much rather just stay in my truck overnight and head to the doctors in the morning.

I kept quiet the whole journey to his apartment, I didn't even know this man's name and yet he was taking me back to his place. Under any other circumstances I would be in heaven but this was not my idea of a good night out. I'd practically been kidnapped.

"I'm sorry about this." He whispered, turning to look at me. I felt guilty now because he had gone to a lot of trouble trying to help me and I was being quite cold towards him.

"You really shouldn't have gone to all this trouble." I replied, smiling slightly at him, it was true he really shouldn't have.

"I'm a doctor, it's my job to worry."

Oh my god, he's a doctor. He's a hot doctor.

"Thank you, it's nice to have somebody to worry about me for once." I whispered, trying not to let my blush take over my face. I should not have been thinking this about the man who had been kind enough to save me.

The doctor didn't reply, instead he climbed out of his car and came round to my side, he scooped me up into his arms and smiled down at me. For once I was thankful for somebody offering to take care of me, even if it was possibly a mass murderer.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Don't forget to review, they keep me happy and they motivate me to write!  
**

**Cookies for everybody who reviews ;)  
**

**Vintagetottie XO  
**


End file.
